Natsukoi Shiro
Natsukoi Shiro is the older brother of Loretta Natsukoi, and the twin brother of Olivia Natsukoi. He is a main protagonist in Friends and Traitors, a major supporting character in ~Life At Sailor Star!~, and a supporting character in several other fanfics. He is 15 years old, and is a Fifth-Year at Sailor Star Academy. He appears in Iku! Iku! Falling Skies Academy! as a 19-year-old, and a Falling Skies College student. Profile Inazuma Eleven (game) * "Shiro Natsukoi is definately one of the best soccer players of his time! Even Bolt would have trouble keeping up with him!" Inazuma Eleven 2 (game) * "The number-one young soccer player in his home-city, Shiro is an extraordinary opponent!" Inazuma Eleven 3 (game) * "Shiro's easily the coolest soccer player out there! He's almost impossible to beat!" Appearance Shiro has messy, dark grey-blue hair that just reaches his shoulders and light-blue highlights. His eyes are turquoisy-black. He has crystal earrings, and 3 white-gold rings on the top of his left ear. His casual wear is a yellow hoodie with a blue blazer-jacket on top. He also wears a bear of black pants, Adidas trainers, and a silver, hell-angel necklace. His Sailor Star uniform is seen to be a short-sleeved white shirt, a dark-blue blazer, a red-and-dark-blue tie, black dress-pants, and black shoes. He also wears gold rings on his ears instead of silver, and changes his crystal earrings to sapphire. Strangely, he and Loretta look quite similar, when Olivia looks nothing like either of them. Personality Shiro is a calm, and somewhat arrogant teenager. He doesn't talk much when he doesn't have to, but when he does have to he's a great leader. People usually judge him to be vain and rude, though he's nothing like that. He'll do anything to protect Olivia, Loretta and his friends, as proved when he almost gets killed protecting Kotoni and Kyandi in Friends and Traitors. Despite not minding violence, he seems to be desperate not to kill anyone. Because of Eiri Ryuichi (see background), he seems to have a fear of murdering people. He doesn't have many people he considers good friends, though he is best friends and Ankoku Kanon. Background When Shiro was around 8 years old, he lived in New York studying. His tutor was a 23-year-old man named Eiri Ryuichi, whom he greatly admired and looked up to. One night, Ryuichi was drunk and "kidnapped" Shiro. He brought Shiro to an old, abandoned house, and attampted to rape him. Shiro tried to escape, but Ryuichi caught him and started punching and kicking him. Shiro was badly injured, but managed to reach for a gun. He shot Ryuichi, and killed him. A short while later, Kanon rushes in and finds Shiro sobbing beside Ryuichi's corpse, clutching his tutor's shirt desperately. Kanon runs to Shiro and hugs him, saying "It's okay, it's not your fault..." Shiro then passed out in Kanon's arms due to his injuries. Shiro was in a coma for two weeks, and woke up with no memory of what happened. Loretta ran in and hugged him, followed by Olivia and Kanon who smiled happily. Ochita Misaki also came in, and introduced herself. She smiled, saying it was an honour to meet him, and that she was sure they'd be "playing a big role in the legend that was about to unfold". He looked confused, and asked her what she meant, to which she giggled and replied "Nevermind~". Hissatsu SH Ryuusei Blade SH Tenkuu Otoshi SH Shattered Glass (with Misaki) SH Black Roses (with Kanon) SH Tragic Ending OF Field of Horrors OF Storyline OF Alice of Human Sacfrifice (with Misaki, Kanon, Etoile and Mei) OF Mozaik Role (with Kanon) DF Crimson Blaze DF Falling Hell DF Typhoon Trapland GK Disturbia GK Mindless Keshin Undecided Keshin Armed Undecided Mixi Max MIMAX Ankoku Kanon Relationships Olivia Natsukoi (twin sister) Loretta Natsukoi (younger sister) Ankoku Kanon (best friend) Eiri Ryuichi (tutor - former) Quotes Original series "Natsukoi. Shiro Natsukoi, that's my name." (Shiro introduces himself to Nathan, Ace, Jocelyn, Zeke and Shuichi) "Loretta, come on, we're leaving" (Shiro leaves Inazuma Japan's lodge angrily, and takes Loretta with him) "Oh, shut up, Olivia" (Shiro yells at Olivia when she says soccer is stupid and pointless) "I'm Shiro. The annoying short girl over there's Olivia, and the tall know-it-all's Loretta" (Shiro introducing him and his sisters to the Raimon team when they temporarily enrole in Raimon Junior High) "Shut up and sit down. Last time I checked, Endou was captain of this team - not you" (Shiro yells at Someoka, when he tries to intruct the team) "Misaki-chan, you like soccer..right? Then why aren't you up there too, playing soccer with Kanon?" (Shiro asks Misaki why she wasn't playing soccer with Kanon) "I couldn't care less what your name is, you're acting like a retarded child" (Shiro gets irritated by Chokoreto) Trivia * He's my first teenage male OC! * He currently isn't paired up with anyone. * The picture was made on a dress-up game, because my pictures of him are terrible! * Despite seemingly finding her annoying, he is extremely hurt by Chokoreto's death. * If Chokoreto had lived, he would have probably been paired up with her. He will possibly be partly paired with Misaki instead. * As a just-for-fun unofficial yaoi pairing, he's paired up with Kanon~ (Couldn't resist - they just look so cute together! ^^') * Out of all my OCs, he has the most hissatsu! * His hissatsu have a slight pattern: he has 5 shoot hissatsu, 4 offence hissatsu, 3 defense hissatsu and 2 goalkeeper hissatsu. * He is known to hate spinach, and Olivia often taunts him because of this. * In ~Life At Sailor Star!~ he often eats quite a lot of dessert, especially Black Forest Gatteau. * In Friends and Traitors, it is revealed he likes Black Forest Gatteau because it reminds him of Misaki. * He seems to like Vocaloid, and somewhat resembles Kaito. * His favourite Vocaloid song is apparently Mozaik Role. * Some of his hissatsu are also Vocaloid-based. * He owns a tame wolf named Forrest, and a Phoenix named Krimsan. * This page took me literally over six hours to make, so I'm begging you with all my heart - PLEASE DO NOT STEAL OR COPY THIS CHARACTER OR ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!!!! * Please ASK before using Shiro! Love is war! Fight it out! Shoot right at the heart! (talk) 01:06, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanmade Character Category:Male Category:Sailor Star Academy